The Baby With Eyes So Blue
by AusFagReporting
Summary: story about Cid Highwind's childhood, and how it shaped him to be the man he is today. Implied VinCid in future chapters.     Rated M for ppossible sexual encounters in future chapters..Just bein' safe :  Please Rate and Review
1. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy...though..I suppose I own Norma, Peter, Murray and Theodore, But I don't own Cid!...(as much as I wish I did)

Cid Highwind, that blonde haired, blue eyed, chain smoking, pilot who can't go more than three words without swearing and that we've all come to love.

At a first glance, Cid looks like nothing more than your average southern redneck, with a smoke in his mouth, a beer in his hand and a temper to match. But if you got to know the man properly, you'd see him as captain Highwind, Pilot of the Tiny Bronco, The Highwind, and the Shera, A well respected member of AVALANCE, and a mind so sophisticated you wouldn't believe it.

But there's a lot that we don't know about Cid, Mostly his past, which is where I come in, I am going to tell you about Cid's life, and how it shaped him to be the man he is today…It all started on February 22, 1975…

"It's a boy!" The nurses' yelled, delighted in the discovery of the new baby's gender. One of the nurses' handed the tiny baby to the mother. The mother, Norma Highwind, Took her baby; she looked into the bawling new baby's eyes. They were blue, just like his good for nothing father's.

"Blue huh…well...A bit disappointing...I'm gonna call you Cid...Cidney Louis Highwind"

Cid had been a one-night-stand baby; before Norma even knew she was pregnant his father had already gone.

Norma had already been married when Cid was conceived, but she managed to play off to her husband that Cid was his baby.

Said husband walked into the delivery room, with two other kids, a ten year old, Murray Highwind, and an eight year old, Theodore Highwind. Both Resembled Norma and her Husband, who was named Peter.

Murray had Green eyes, with red hair, Like Norma; And Theodore had Light brown hair like his father, but still the piercing green eyes.

He turned to his other two kids.

"Now Murray, Theo, we have to be quiet, Understand?" Peter asked. The older boys nodded and peered over and their new brother.

Cid had stopped crying by now, and was staring at the three strangers who had walked into the room, his blue eyes shining in curiosity. Murray spoke up when he saw Cid's eyes.

"Hey, he has blue eyes, where'd he get those from, Mother and Pa have green and brown eyes" Thank god Norma knew how to lie.

"They are a gene from your great grandmother's" she explained. "Sometimes genes can skip a few generations"

Murray and Theodore nodded, Peter, who had been about to ask the same question, nodded too.

Cid, after looking around with his curious gaze once more, finally fell asleep.

A few days later, Cid was bought home for the first time, after being washed in the hospital, it became clear that he had blonde hair, Norma thought she was done for then, but thankfully, she had remembered that Murray had blonde hair as a baby, and it turned red with time.

Walking into Cid's new room was like replaying the same old movie; Peter had done this twice, so this time didn't feel it was as special. He placed Cid in his crib, which once upon a time had been Murray's.

Cid looked up at his "father" and yawned, soon falling asleep.

Peter turned on a radio lightly, so he would get used to background noise and wouldn't be woken easily and walked out.

The moment Peter left Murray and Theodore where at the door, glaring at the new baby, that wether their parents liked him or not, they would have to look after him, meaning no afterschool sports, no getting lifts to the pool, and defiantly no trips to the theme park they lived near anytime soon.

Murray looked at Theodore.

"What do you reckon Theo, do we give baby blue eyes something to cry about?" Murray questioned his younger sibling.

Theodore looked up at him and smirked ."Let's go make plans"

Murray smiled evilly, and led him back to their shared room.

A/N: Haha, Ok, this was my first attempt..Don't eat me *hides*..so, Please leave any tips or ideas you think can make it better.


	2. FlashForward! The trouble starts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy

Ok, now, so we know our favourite pilot was in fact, a one night stand, But Lovely Norma tried to accommodate the child into the rest of the family, which was going well, until Cid started to learn, and to speak.

Let's see how this worked out…

It had been four year's since Cid had been born, Still, Cid couldn't piece together a sentence, which was worrying Peter and Norma slightly, Murray and Theodore started making sentences when they were two, albeit small ones, but sentences, Cid however was hard pressed to say some words, His vocabulary extended two these main words:

Dwink (Drink)

Foo (Food)

Go (Bathroom, potty, shower…that general area)

Pway (Play)

So Norma decided if he didn't get better soon he'd have to go to a speech therapist.

The object of her thoughts toddled over to her.

"Maaaah" He said, probably too loud, but he was four, what do you expect

"Foo"

Norma sighed and went to the cupboard and bought out Cid's favourite muesli bars, which were the ones, drizzled with chocolate of course. She opened it and handed to the young boy.

Cid's little face lit up.

"Fank yoo maah!" he yelled as he ran out with his treat.

Norma nearly dropped the box that contained his treat; Cid had said his first full sentence. She chased after the small boy.

"Cid! Come here bubby!" She yelled after him, Cid however thought this was a game and ran faster.

"Cid! Don't ignore me, or ill put you in bad box!" Norma yelled again, But Cid kept running.

Finally she caught him. "Cid, if you ever do that again I'll put you to bed early for two weeks!"

When she was done with her threats, she started to test how much Cid knew speech wise, which…wasn't very much, but still, it was better than nothing, right?

Norma slept peacefully that night knowing her son was growing up normally, and that her family knew none the wiser about her cheating, but alas, it couldn't stay that way.

Another four years have passed since Cid learnt to speak in sentences, Now, his voice was becoming clearer to understand, away from all that, baby voiced drabble, he could now talk, and people understood him…but sometimes, it's just better when they stay quiet for longer.

Cid walked into the kitchen and over to Murray. Murray, was now 18 and was well built, nearly finished school, and had a sports scholarship waiting for him when he finished, in other words, the pride of the family.

"Hey Murray" Cid said to the older "can you git' me a glass from the top shelf, I can't reach it 'cause I'm too short ta' and yer' really tall"

Murray grabbed a glass and handed it to him. "There you go, Just don't drop it like last time"

Cid grabbed the glass cup and walked to the fridge.

"I won't 'cau-AH!" Cid was cut off mid-sentence because of a chair that had hit his knee, not thinking he dropped the cup, shattering it everywhere. Cid looked at the broken mess in front of him.

"…oops..."

Murray spun around to see what the noise was.

"CID!" He yelled. "Why! Why do you do this! I swear you mess things up for the fun of it!"

Cid wasn't sure what to do "I-I Din' mean it! I swear!"

Murray picked him up and threw him out of the kitchen "Well then you must be just plain stupid! Now leave before you mess something else up!"

Cid glared at him "Why don' you jus' jump of a friggen bridge idiot!"

Murray spun around more quickly than Cid thought possible. "Come here and say that brat!"

Cid, taking it as a personal challenge, looked straight into his brother's eye's and said the most obscene things that came to mind " Your' a stupid lookin' red haired gorilla!, you only got a girl cause' you're on the team! And you're the UGLIEST thing I think I ever seen!"

Murray Launched himself at Cid. "You little BRAT!" He screamed "Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Cid immediately panicked, and in a moment of pure defence, whipped the chair he tripped in out in front of him and threw it at Murray.

Murray was instantly knocked out from the impact of the chair. Cid was frozen on the spot. He had just knocked out his big brother, something even the other football players could do.

Peter heard the commotion and came running in.

"You two what are you arguing about no-"He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the sight in front of him, One son on the ground bleeding and unconscious, and the other standing with a petrified look, mixed with a guilty one.

"Cid! What the hell did you do?" Peter yelled as he threw Cid from the spot he was standing in to inspect his eldest son. Cid was still shocked, but the impact from landing jolted him.

"B-But pa'! He was bein' real mean ta' me and stuff! Then he tried to hit me!" The young boy stuttered as his father glared daggers at him.

"Just…LEAVE Cid, and stop with your STUPID accent! I don't know where you heard it, but cut it out! Now stay in your room until I say you can leave!"

Cid didn't need to be told twice, he absolutely bolted for his room.

While in his room Cid began to wonder about what his father had said, accent…he didn't have and accent…did he? He had been talking like this longer than he can remember.

His thoughts were interrupted by Theodore standing at the door.

"So, the baby got violent did he?" Theodore mocked.

Cid glared up at him. "Shuddup' Theo!"

"Oooh, don't throw a chair at me now" Theodore teased some more.

Cid got up and slammed the door in his face, a reassuring yelp from the other side as the door collided with Theodore's face.

Cid smiled to himself and went back to his bed. "Stupid friggin' panzy…"

A/N: Ok, If you like it please review but…TELL ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE ANYTHING :D


	3. Punishment, and a Docter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any one in it :)

It had been a few hour's since Cid had first been confined to his room, he had certainly missed dinner and was extremely hungry, but Cid knew better than to leave his room until his fathers say so.

Deciding to amuse himself by observing the many poster's and photo's on the walls, Cid noticed how little social contact he had compared to Theodore and Murray. The room actually belonged to both Cid and Theodore and once upon a time Murray, now it was just Cid and Theo.

Theo's side of the room had posters from concert's he'd been to, pictures with friends, team photo's from his soccer team...It was really a good looking side of the room, decorated with memories he could treasure.

Then there was Cid's side of the room, He had old newspaper article's that he had salvaged from the attic, most of them had to do with space travel, and a big article on the moon landing, he also had a Michael Jackson poster, simply because of the spacey background, Various aircrafts, and a picture of a man, whom he thought he looked like, in the picture the man had sandy blonde hair, a blue eye's...AND he was in a space craft.

Cid's thoughts's were inturrupted by the sound of his father slamming open the door, still obviously enraged by his son's actions.

"Cidney Louis Highwind, do you know just how much damage you've caused?" Peter yelled from the doorway. Cid went to say somthing but was inturrupted by his father again.

"Don't speak, Murray may be seriously injured from this, do you grasp that concept!"

Cid glared at him, did he come off as stupid to his father?

"He was gonna' hit me! I din' wanna git' hit so I pr'tected mahself!" Cid yelled, trying to best his father at a yelling contest he couldn't possibly win.

It was Peter's turn to glare.

"Cid, what did I SAY about using that stupid accent, it makes you sound even dumber that you act!" Nearly straight after finishing that sentance he was tackled by a small frame.

"I DON'T HAVE NO F'KIN' ACCENT! I ALWAYS SPEAK LIKE THIS! SO SHUT YER F'KIN TRAP!"

Cid was absolutley furious, he wasn't about to have his own father insult his intelligance, he was smart and he knew it. He knew swearing was going to get him into more trouble than he was already in, but he was to angry to care.

Cid started laying into his father, but he was small, so Peter got him off fairly quickly.

"You have SOME NERVE you BRAT!" Peter grabbed Cid's arm and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't you EVER hit me AGAIN!"

"Don' you ever call me stupid again yer f'kin peice a' shit! Then I won hit ya'!"

Peter looked at him, even angrier than he had been prior "Don't you ever swear again either!" He then proceeded to throw Cid into his bed and storm out, locking the door behind him.

Cid ran to the door and started abusing the inatimate wooden board, yelling obscenities so lewd and fast that not even he could make out what his sentance was, all he knew was that it was rude. Angry and hurt that his father thought he was stupid, Cid kept hitting the door, till his knuckles bled, but when he's hands hurt, he started kicking the door.

Eventually he blacked out due to exhaustion.

A few weeks after the incedent, Cid was taken to the local psycholigist, Norma had noted Cid's past temper and behavioural problems, and decided he needed to be seen by somone.

The first session was the whole "This is whats going to happen" lecture, the second Session was where the questions started.

A/N: You guys like? haha..he learn't his bad language here :D..or at least utilized it for the first time :3


	4. ADHD,and Michael Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any one in it :)

Cid was in the "therapist's" meeting room with his therapist, Dr. Normand kelso, but Cid had been told just to refeer to him as just Kelso.

Kelso walked in with a clip board and sat in the seat across from Cid.

"Good afternoon , how are you?" Kelso said almost immediatly after sitting down.

"..'kay I guess..still mad bout' my dad..." Cid responded in a monotone'd voice.

"Thats a curious accent you have there Cid" Kelso commented off handedly.

"I aint' got no accent!" Cid threw back to Kelso "This is how I always talk!"

Kelso put up his hands in defence. "I apologize if I offended you Cid"

Cid looked at him with a cold glare "Whatever.."

Kelso scribbled a few things down on his clip board, then looked up at Cid and smiled.

The rest of the session went on just fine, if anything rather quietly. At the end of the session when Norma came to pick Cid up, Kelso called Norma into his office for a quick moment, for a private talk.

Norma sent Cid to the car, and went in the office with Kelso.

"What is it Docter?" She asked, slightly worried.

", your son has been displaying to me some common symptoms of Oppositional defiant disorder, or ODD, Which can be affiliated with ADHD, and my theory could be prooving correct if what you tell me about his past issues is true"

Norma nodded.

"I see...Thank you..if that is the case then it would explain alot about his behaivior.."

"Bring him in for screening next week, and we'll determine if I was right" Kelso told her "Be here at 3:30 for the screening, i'm free then"

Norma nodded as she left.

Cid was waiting in the car for her when she got there, he had taken her keys to get in, so while he was in there he started up the car and turend on the radio.

When Norma clamberd into the car she was greeted by 'Billie Jean' blaring from the radio.

"Cid!" She yelled over the music "why is it so loud?" Norma asked as she turned it down.

Cid looked down and bluhed slightly, he would never admit to anyone that he liked Michael Jackson, he had heard Theo and Murray saying that Michael Jackson and his songs were for stupid girls who could only dream of dating a pop star.

Ever since then Cid only ever danced and sang to his songs in private.

"Uum...A good song was on b'fore 'im..."

Norma nodded, and drove home.

A/N: Oh hells yes, Cid secretly likes M.J , you know he would. haha, tell me what you guys think kay :)


End file.
